


A Room of Snippets

by thepatchmatrix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bar, Blood, Break Up, Crime, Dark Humor, Gen, Laughter, Mild Gore, Possible Case of Mistaken Identity, Scenery Practice, Shady Government Agency, blackout - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepatchmatrix/pseuds/thepatchmatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unconnected shorts ranging from less than 100 words to less than 1000. This is basically a dumping ground for my practice writings.</p>
<p> Rating and Warnings subject to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first of my little shorts. Please enjoy!

Karen’s eyes watered, turning a bright red and highlighting the blue of her eyes as she turned away from the bright spotlight. The man across the table from her huffed, the sound impatient and short, like a father losing the last of his patience while attempting to wrangle a wayward toddler. The room was small and musty, the only light coming from the lamp currently being shone straight into Karen’s face, highlighting the obscene amount of makeup covering her large pores and a rather colorful bruise along her left cheekbone.


	2. 2

The sweet vowels of a Southern Belle rolled off peach glossed lips and hit his cheek like rain drops on a window pane during a summer shower. The words filed the musty amphitheater, her tones bouncing into and back out of every crack and crevice to surround her audience like a cloak. Her voice would echo in his head, feature in his dreams from this day forward. The memory of the haunting atmosphere would send chills down his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://thepatchmatrix.tumblr.com/)


	3. 3

Drew’s long, dark arms made a comfortable chin rest from where they lay on the bar in front of him as the screen behind it flickered. Static covered the screen and the lights in the pub flickered as lightning struck somewhere in the distance. A loud peal of thunder rolled through the small town, causing the warm beer in his glass to tremble. The bartender leaned forward, only a moment away from asking Drew if he wanted another drink, when a flash of lightning and simultaneous roar of thunder deafened the few patrons of the pub and the power died.

Pitch black darkness fell over the bar. The room stayed silent, the customers of the small establishment remained caught up inside their own heads, not noticing the lack of light. The bartender sighed loudly and moved toward the back room. This had been the third blackout that week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://thepatchmatrix.tumblr.com/)


	4. 4

It was a small starburst. While invisible to the eye, one would imagine it as a fiery red, struck through by orange and yellow, speckled with small black spots and large white marks. The space around it is filled with a dark glow, barely indistinguishable from the emptiness of the space the starburst resided in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://thepatchmatrix.tumblr.com/)


	5. 5

Cotton sheets, once dyed a bright yellow but faded to a sickly green by excessive use and sun damage, still adorned the bed where Thomas and Camellia had sworn silent vows in body and sweat. Two pillows, one giving off the light scent of a meadow after a rainstorm and the other soaked in the smell of old sweat and heartbreak, were leaned against a scarred, wooden headboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://thepatchmatrix.tumblr.com/)


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit longer then most

“Oh toe-mate-toe, toe-mah-toe, po-tate-toe, vod-ka!”

The words were spit from full lips under an up-turned nose and deep-sunk, heavily smoked eyes. A sneer malformed the woman’s face, her entire expression becoming darker and full of disgust. A man was laid on the floor underneath her right stiletto, limbs spread eagle and completely still except for the smile slowly creeping onto his pinched face. Small rat eyes glinted as his shoulders began to shake. A small laugh bubble from his chest and came bursting from his mouth, his face distorting into a manic expression as the laughter continued to grow. His eyes blew wide, saliva flying from his open mouth, and his body beginning to curl into its self, only stopped by the pressure from the woman’s blood, red heel. Panic shone in the man’s small, dark eyes as the woman’s expression changed to a smirk.

“Seems I’ll be winning today’s argument, Jacques. “

The pressure disappeared from his chest as she lifted her weight off the man and began to walk toward the exit. She turned halfway as she reached the doorway, barely losing her confident stride and her smirk staying strong.

“Seems I’ve won all our arguments from here on out, Jacques.”

Jacques could barely hear her parting statement and the closing of the door over his laughter, his throat starting to grow hoarse as ever increasing sound was forced out of him. Curled on his side, a small pool of blood was forming under his cheek and small bits of flesh were torn out of his esophagus. He thrashed, his body moving side-to-side, rolling from left to right as his diaphragm spasmed. Air stopped flowing into his lungs, the laughter taking over so completely he was unable to pause for breath; his body’s survival instincts over-ridden by whatever the woman had done to him.

Eventually, the laughter stopped, blood and flesh creating a demented halo around the man’s head as his body lay still.

For all the laughter, the woman had the final laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://thepatchmatrix.tumblr.com/)


	7. 7

“Here lies Sharon Jennington, a woman who loved cats so much her husband killed her.”

Laughter rang through the halls of the mausoleum followed by the clack of heels on marble as she moved to the next plaque.

“Here lies Brandon Jennington. He was allergic to cats.”

A snort sounded loudly and she had to lean down, hands against her knees to keep from falling on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://thepatchmatrix.tumblr.com/)


	8. 8

His wrist throbbed a steady cadence in time with his heart as he ran down the stairs, blood dripping from a small cut above his right eye. Three sets of pounding footsteps echoed down the long stairwell; two men dressed in black, about four levels above the hurt man, were carrying handguns. He hadn’t done anything that warranted being arrested or, the more likely scenario, being killed by some shady government agency. He was a retail clerk at a small mom and pop shop. The owners weren’t even involved in anything illicit. They must have had the wrong guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://thepatchmatrix.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://thepatchmatrix.tumblr.com/)


End file.
